The Gundam
by Rhina
Summary: A remake of the original story The Nutcracker with the Gundam Universe.


The Gundam

The Gundam

Based on The Nutcracker by ETA Hoffman and Adapted by Janet Schulman

Cast of Characters:

Marie [the young girl who falls in love with the Nutcracker] = Sally

Fritz [Marie's older brother] = Duo

Marie's Mom = Dorothy

Marie's Dad = Quatre

Uncle Drosselmeyer [Uncle Trowa] = Trowa

King of Mice [known as the King of Oz] = Treize

Dame Mouserink [known as Lady Oz] = Une

Pirplipat (Princess of the Nuremburg [Sanq] Kingdom) = Hilde

King of Nuremburg [Sanq] = Heero

Queen of Nuremburg [Sanq] = Relena

The Nutcracker [Gundam] Prince = Wufei

Sugar Plum Fairy [Dragon Fairy] = Catherine

Chapter 1

It was a cold and snowy evening that Christmas Eve outside 

the Winner household.Inside, the entire house was decorated for 

Christmas except for the one room the children, the daughter age 

8 and the son age 10, were not permitted into.

Sally and Duo stood outside the locked parlor doors, each shoving 

the other out of the way so that they could get a glimpse through

the keyhole of what was happening inside.Beyond the doors they 

could hear their parents singing the song "**I'll be Home for **

**Christmas"**.

"I think I saw Uncle Trowa," whispered Duo in excitement, holding 

Sally off with one hand as he continued to peer through the keyhole.

"I bet I can see what he brought us this year!"

Uncle Trowa was a fascinating person to the children.With a 

wild set of bangs that almost seemed to stick out from his head, 

a penchant for wearing odd masks and the silence that always 

seemed to be wrapped around him, he was a near mystery to the 

children, but he never came without bringing each of them a present.

So Sally and Duo found room to enjoy his visits even more, for his

gifts were always unusual and full of gears and gadgets and did 

fantastic things that set their imaginations on fire.

Eager to see for herself, Sally managed to gain the advantage 

and shoved Duo aside and took her turn to peek.

"I don't see anything," she wailed."How come you can see and 

I can't?!"

"Because you're a girl," taunted Duo, earning him a harsh tug 

on his braid from his sister.

"Baka," she hissed and retreated to sit on the stairs where she 

could watch for the doors to open.

Eventually Duo joined her and their talk turned to what they 

desired to find under the tree.Sally wished for a new doll to 

join her beloved Nancy in their field hospital and Duo wished 

for some Gemini and Taurus to join his mobile dolls and other

soldiers.

"I'm going to take over Earth you know," bragged Duo to his 

sister's evident disgust.

Finally, when it seemed as if they would fall asleep if the parlor 

doors did not open soon, the doors squeaked open and the 

children ran forward into the room.

Sally squealed with delight at the sight of another doll beneath 

the tree.Her doctor's coat was just perfect and she was 

immediately christened Elizabeth, after Elizabeth Blackwell, the 

first woman doctor.

Duo, of course, had received a nice supply of Gemini and Taurus 

to complete his collection.He immediately began raging a 

full-scale frontal attack on the other toys in the toy cabinet.

There were other presents under the tree of course.Sally 

received a beautiful new dress and secretly admired the thought 

of herself in the dress.And Duo got a communications station to 

use to monitor his troops with.And there were many more gifts 

given and delighted upon to the endless joy of their doting parents, 

Quatre and Dorothy and the amusement of Uncle Trowa.

The spirit of gift giving continued and Dorothy teased Quatre 

when he was caught under the mistletoe with Trowa as she said, 

"**I saw _someone_ kissing 'Santa Claus'!"**The pair 

immediately stepped apart and returned their attention to the 

children's fun.Uncle Trowa bowed to the lord and lady of the 

house and moved to stand nearer the children.

Both Sally and Duo were endlessly pleased with the added

collection of nuts and fruits and sweets that were heaped upon 

them in celebration of the season.Duo ate his candy almost 

immediately, but Sally lovingly set hers aside.The marzipan 

ladies and gentleman, chocolate soldiers, pepperiment dragons 

and Shepards and sherpardesses made of spun sugar were 

almost too beautiful to eat.Duo then demanded his **chestnuts **

**be roasted on the open fire**, but was quickly distracted by his 

Uncle Trowa before any harm was done.

When all the other gifts had been opened, Uncle Trowa 

presented his gift.It was a huge colony with golden lights and 

endless spokes.And when the toy was set, it spun round and

round on its axis and different portions lighted as it went by.

It showed the activities happening on the Colony from a circus 

performance to a beautiful ball that was held.Soon the 

mechanism would slow and with another touch of the buttons, 

Uncle Trowa would again return the colony to life.

Eventually though, Duo tired of the display. And he turned to 

his other toys, announcing that he much preferred his soldiers

and mobile suits that did as he commanded.Only Sally 

remained, watching the actions on the colony continuously, 

even though she grew weary of them.She did not want to 

hurt her Uncle's feelings by turning to play with other things.

It was then that something under the tree caught her eye.It 

was a model of a mobile suit, but totally unlike anything she 

had ever seen.It had a blue and red body and white on the 

arms and legs.It carried a shield on its right arm and a beam 

glaive strapped to its back. There was a face and the gentlest

expression, yet fierce, she had ever seen on the face of a 

mobile suit.

Sally fell in love with the mobile suit at first sight.When she 

picked him up and studied him more carefully, she could see 

even more of the sweet nature that he must have.Its dark eyes, 

framed by large wicked looking eyebrows, shone with sincerity

and loyalty and the prominent red chin brought attention to the 

smile hovering on its lips.

"Oh Daddy," cried Sally, clutching the mobile suit model 

tightly to her."Whom does he belong to?May I have him, 

oh please?"

"His name is Shenlongand belongs to the old and respected 

Gundam Wing family," said Quatre, smiling at her fondly.

"He would proudly fight battles, dispense justice and longed 

for peace between Earth and the colonies."

Sally listened with wide eyes as she always enjoyed her 

father's stories of long ago, when there was no peace such as 

that which they lived in now.She clutched the doll tighter, 

smiling her thanks for the quiet times that they now lived in.

"Since he has made such an impression on you," continued 

her father, "I shall place him into your care.He is a tired 

warrior and need of some rest, but you must allow Duo the use 

of his services as a soldier when needed."

Sally nodded her assent and took the model away.Duo soon 

noticed her preoccupation with it and came to investigate.

Crying that a warrior lives for battle, he snatched the suit from 

Sally's arms and rushed it to the lay out of his combat and 

immediately set it to taking over the toy cabinet for the good 

of the toys inside. 

Within mere moments of his play, the model, perched

precariously on the top of the cabinet, went crashing to the 

ground.It scattered the troops and in the process broke off 

its arm.

Sally was there immediately and snatched Shenlong up from 

the pile of toys.

"Hand him over!What's the good of having a Gundam if it 

won't help out in the battles?" said Duo in a huffy tone.

Sally glared at Duo and ran to her father's side, sniffling

tearfully."Leave him alone Duo!Not all things are heartless 

soldiers like you!It's not his fight anyway!"

Quatre immediately came over and separated the two 

squabbling children."I have put the Gundam Shenlong in 

Sally's protective care, which he seems to need just now and 

Duo you have no say in the matter."

Then Dorothy came over and collected the children, thinking 

that perhaps there had been too much Christmas and that a 

little sleep was definitely in order.Duo put his soldiers and 

mobile suits away on their shelves in the toy cabinet and Sally 

collected Shenlong's broken arm and tied it back in place with 

a ribbon snatched from her dress.Uncle Trowa took his leave 

quietly and wished them all a Merry Christmas and a Happy 

New Year as he departed into the night.Everyone then retired 

to their beds, expect for Sally, who begged for a few more 

minutes.

Chapter 2

Once she was alone in the room, Sally carefully examined the 

Gundam's wounds.

"Oh my brave little Shenlong," she whispered, stroking gentle

fingers down him."Don't worry.Tomorrow I will make sure 

that Uncle Trowa repairs you as he's awfully clever with such 

things."

At the name Trowa, Sally could have sworn that the Gundam 

came to life with light that flickered in his eyes.It frightened 

little Sally terribly until she held the Gundam to the light and 

saw the continued lifeless features for herself.

"How silly of me to think that a mobile suit can come alive," 

she murmured.

She tucked the Gundam into bed on her shelf in the toy cabinet 

and turned to ascend the stairs and go to bed.

With one foot on the stairs, she stopped, hearing the sounds of 

scurrying coming from the other side of the room.Just then the 

ancient grandfather clock started to whir and whiz, signaling

that it would soon chime the hour.Sally looked up to the gilt 

lion that normally sat on top of the clock and surprised to see 

it move a paw to cover the clock's face.The whirring and 

whizzing of the clock became louder until it formed the words 

of a warning.

Clock, clocks, clocks.

Whir, whir, whir.

The King of Oz

hears this purr.

Poom, poom, poom.

Strike the hour of his doom.

Bells go chime.

Ring the fated time.

The clock then began to chime, striking the twelve tones of

midnight.Sally watched the lion on top of the clock closely, 

willing it to move again.Instead she saw the form melt into 

that of her Uncle Trowa.

"Uncle Trowa, what are you doing up there?" she cried out in 

surprise."Come down here at once and stop scaring me!"

Before she could say or do one more thing, there started the 

most intriguing sounds – scampering and calling of orders and 

the glittering of light reflection from golden buttons, as 

hundreds of Oz soldiers poured into the room from every crack 

and crevice.Suddenly at Sally's feet, there was a tremendous 

crack and the floor split open and the King of Oz appeared.

He was dressed in blue and white with large gold epaulets.

His sword flashed before Sally and glared at her with dark blue 

eyes framed by fierce eyebrows.

The King of Oz gave his orders and the legions of Oz soldiers 

fell into their ranks.They marched directly over to the toy 

cupboard that Sally had crouched in front of.She pressed 

further and further back against their continual advancement 

until her elbow broke through one of the panes of glass.The 

breaking glass sent the Oz soldiers scattering, calling out their 

retreat, and then Sally heard a different noise from inside the

cupboard.

It was the toy call to arms!Sally watched in amazement as 

the toys hidden behind the glass doors began to rally themselves 

behind the Gundam Shenlong.

Knack, knack, knack.

Stupid Oz pack.

All their skulls we'll crack.

Knack, knack, knack.

The crackle of the communications gear rang throughout the 

room as the Gundam led the toys to battle.At the suit of the 

gleaming mobile suit, the Oz troops gathered again and formed 

their ranks and moved to attack the toys.

As the deafening sounds of battle raged in the room, the toys

gave everything that they good.Even the fierce peppermint 

dragons found their attacks nearly useless against the enemy.

For as soon as one row of Oz soldiers was destroyed, another 

would quickly take their place.

Sally watched in terrified horror as Shenlong's small army of 

toys rapidly dwindled.They were pushed further and further 

back against the cupboard until three Oz soldiers managed to 

steal away the beam glaive he wielded.

"At last I have you," said the King of Oz with a feral grin.

He bowed formally."It will be a pleasure to finally be rid of 

the dreadful Gundam Shenlong."

Sally could no longer sit still and watch the battle happen 

around her."Oh my poor Shenlong," she cried out and pulling 

the shoe from her foot she heaved it at the King of Oz.

Instantly, the soldiers vanished and the cut on Sally's arm 

began to bleed and ache fiercely.As she sat back down on 

the floor, she took a hold of the Gundam, cradling it in her 

arms.Before she drifted off, she heard his musical voice say, 

"Onna, you have saved my life and I shall be eternally grateful.

But within your power lies the ability to do even more for me."

Chapter 3

When Sally awoke the next morning, she was safe in her own 

bed.Dorothy was seated at the edge, looking at her young 

daughter with some concern.

"Oh Mama," she cried, flinging herself into her mother's arms.

"There was a terrible battle between the Oz soldiers and the 

toys!"

Dorothy peered at her daughter anxiously."The doctor 

assured me that you didn't hurt your head, but I am not so sure. 

I found you on the parlor floor this morning Sally with all of 

Duo's mobile suits scattered around you and that Gundam in 

your lap and a bad cut on your arm."

Dorothy shook her head when Sally immediately opened her

mouth to protest."Not now dear, today you must stay in bed 

and rest."Dorothy tucked in her daughter more firmly and 

stood and left the room.

Sally nodded glumly, sure that she could never convince her 

practical mother of what she had really seen.She stayed in 

her bed all day, reading her books and talking to her dolls 

until her Uncle Trowa paid her a visit.

"Oh, Uncle Trowa," she cried, sitting up in the bed."How 

cruel you are!I saw you sitting on the clock last night, calling 

the King of Oz.Why didn't you help Shenlong?Why didn't 

you help me?"

Uncle Trowa merely responded with a long silent look, before

he came over and sat down on the edge of the bed and faced the 

young girl.He looked at her a long time before he said quietly, 

"Don't be mad at me young Sally for not killing the King of Oz 

or protecting Shenlong.For it is not my battle to fight.I have 

something though to make up for it."

From under the huge cloak he was wearing, he produced the 

Gundam.He had repaired the damage done by Duo's reckless 

play and Sally was delighted.

"Oh Uncle Trowa, you are a good Uncle after all!"

Her uncle smiled."I think it is time for you to hear how the 

Shenlong came to join the Gundam family and why he and the 

King of Oz are enemies."

Chapter 4

Long, long ago in the Sanq Kingdom, there lived a beautiful 

princess named Hilde.When was born King Heero rejoiced, but 

Queen Relena remained uneasy for she feared the other queen who 

lived in the kingdom.She was the Queen of Oz – known as Lady 

Une.Lady Une was extremely angry with King Heero, for he had 

caught and killed her seven sons.

"Be prepared," Lady Une had warned Queen Relena."I shall have 

my revenge on your first born child!"

And so the queen had the young princess's cradle guarded night 

and day.But late one night, they all fell asleep while guarding her.

They awoke with a start at the noise of the Hilde's cry and turned 

in time to see Lady Une slip from the room.

The guards rushed to the cradle and there they were greeted 

with the most horrible sight.The beautiful young Hilde now 

looked like an armored mobile suit.Her arms and legs were 

made of shiny gundamium, her eyes became glassy, a horrific 

grin stretched across her face and she wielded a large scythe.

Now King Heero was horrified at the news and immediately 

lay the blame on the official inventor of the Sanq Kingdom, 

who he'd hired to trap and kill the Oz soldiers.The inventor 

had created the first mobile suit, which had done the job 

admirably as it swept Earth and the colonies for such enemies.

Trowa Barton was his name.

"Restore the princes," commanded the King with his patented 

glare, "or face death."

Trowa was a very clever man and could make just about 

anything, building new inventions to suit the jobs that needed 

to be done in order to bring peace to the Earth and colonies, 

but he was not a magician and magic would be needed to break 

the spell.So he consulted with Zechs, the court magician.

Though endless hours of research they discovered that in order 

to break the spell she would need to eat a single petal, taken from 

the rare biting snapdragon flower.But not just anyone could 

feed her the petal, it would need to be done by a young Chinese 

man with the passionate fire of the dragon burning within him 

and the ability to nimble use a sword to snip off the delicate petal.

In no time at all, they had found both the flower and the young 

man.Trowa's young apprentice was Chinese and born in the 

year of the dragon and his name was Wufei.His heart was 

brave and deep within it burned the passionate fires of justice 

lit by the dragon's flame.And his passion was working with 

the sword.He had gained a reputation of being able to do just 

about anything with the point of his sword.

That very night, Trowa took young Wufei with him to the palace.

In their absence of more than fifteen years, King Heero had 

grown desperate.He had recklessly promised his daughter's 

hand in marriage to whomever could break the spell.

When the princess saw him as he was presented to her, she 

exclaimed, "What a handsome young man!I do so hope that 

he will break it!"

The young man barely bowed to the King and Queen before 

he began walking around the plant singing softly.Within 

moments, he sang to the flower and sent it into a deep sleep, 

allowing his nimble sword to gently cut a petal from the flower. 

The moment he cut off the petal, he moved across, collected it 

and laid it gently into the mouth of the Gundam princess.As 

she swallowed it, a miracle occurred and she was restored to 

her natural beauty to the delight of the King and Queen.

Just as Hilde was transforming, Lady Une appeared in the 

room through a secret door.Wufei, bowing deeply, did not 

notice her entrance and his sword swung back and fatally 

wounded her.Instantly he was transformed as the young princess 

had been so many years ago.

He became the Gundam Shenlong with its red, blue and white 

colorings, carrying shield and beam saber.

As Lady Une lay dying on the floor, she rasped out:

My newborn son who wears the Oz crown

will bring the gentle Gundam down.

His mother's death he will repay.

Beware, Shenlong, that fated day.

Trowa shook his head revealing no emotion at the sight of 

his transformed apprentice, but he solemnly reminded the king 

of his promise.

Princess Hilde immediately made a face."A princess as 

beautiful as I am shall never marry such a Gundam!Send him 

away!"

So the Gundam Shenlong was sent away from the kingdom.

Before he left, Zechs shared the knowledge that the spell 

holding Wufei as a Gundam could only be broken when he 

had killed the son of Lady Une and won the heart of a lady 

in spite of his form.

"And that," said Uncle Trowa, "is the story of the Gundam 

Shenlong and how he came to be."He tucked the little girl 

into her bed and left on silent feet with only a wave of his hand 

as good-bye.

Chapter 5

Sally was far from sleepy when her Uncle left.The story he 

had told her was replayed over and over inside her mind as she 

talked lovingly to the shiny Gundam in her arms."What an 

ungrateful creature Princess Hilde was," she whispered to the 

Gundam."My dear Shenlong, you can always count on me to 

help you when you need it.I shall fight with you for justice 

against the King of Oz."

Finally, sleep overcame her and she began to quietly nod off, 

clutching the mobile suit tight.Before she fell entirely asleep, 

she heard a low rustling and a fierce growl.Her eyes popped 

open and beside her stood the King of Oz!

"The King of Oz!" squealed Sally in surprise, borrowing back 

into her bed.

He bowed low to her and said, "You may call me Treize, Miss 

Sally.Now give me the sweet treats you received for Christmas 

or I shall slice up your precious Gundam."

Trembling with fear, Sally laid out the nuts and fruits she had 

received and he whisked them away, but the next night he 

returned with more demands.

"Give me your candy people or I will pry apart that tin can 

of a Gundam."

Sally laid out the little shepherds and shepherdesses and the 

marzipan ladies and gentleman.She did not wish to give up 

her treats, but there was nothing that she would not give to aid 

Shenlong.Yet Treize demanded even more from the little girl.

For a third night, he crept boldly into her room and leaned 

down and whispered into her ear, "Hand over your books and 

dolls and pretty dresses or tremble with fear; the Gundam's 

end is near."

Silently, Sally crept from bed and went downstairs to the parlor 

and stood next to the cupboard.She was crying silent tears as 

she opened the door to the cabinet and pulled out the Gundam.

"Oh my dear Shenlong," she whispered in a tear filled voice.

"What am I to do?Even if I give Treize all that he asks for 

tonight, tomorrow he will be back with even more demands.

Soon I won't have anything left to give but myself."

As she held him close and cried, she felt the metal of the 

Gundam grow warmer and warmer in her hands.Then he began 

to move and even more amazing – speak!

"My precious Onna – no more sacrifices for me.Just get my 

beam saber and I will dispense the justice needed to deal with 

the King of Oz."

His voice then died away and he was once more lifeless in her 

hands.

Sally searched through the toy cupboard until she found it 

where Duo had attached it to one of his Gemini.She placed 

in the holder on Shenlong's back and crept back up the stairs 

and into bed.

The clock struck the ominous chime of midnight and then she 

heard movement and a ringing clang of metal against metal.

Suddenly there came a long low groan and all was silent.

Sally clutched her blankets tightly to her chest and strained for 

any sound.Soon there came a knocking on her door and a 

gentle musical voice said, "I come bearing good news Onna."

The door opened and in walked a young man made of Gundam.

His head was overlarge for his body and did not bear the human 

facial features that he truly should, but Sally could see the 

resemblance of a smile upon his face.He was no longer a cold 

lifeless model.He was now a living breathing person.

He knelt beside her bed and bowed his head humbly, offering

her a single silver bracelet."Please accept this as a token of 

my everlasting gratitude," he said."It was the sword of Treize, 

the King of Oz, but I have made it into a bracelet for you to 

wear so that you will always remember the great service you 

have done for me.It was you, Sally, who gave me the courage 

and the strength to fight when and dispense true justice when 

it was needed.And now I would be most honored if you would 

come with me to my kingdom and share with me in the triumph."

Without another word, he took Sally's hand and led her down 

the stairs and back into the parlor.There he pushed aside a brick 

of the fireplace and led her into the Land of the Dragons.

There snow was falling gently, but it was certainly not cold.

Sally whirled around and laughed with delight.She looked up 

at the smiling Gundam man and said, "**Winter?Wonderland?**"

He laughed and told her taste the snow.

In response, Sally stuck out her tongue and caught a single 

flake.Surprisingly it tasted like spun sugar.Ahead of them 

glittered a pine forest covered with gold and silver fruit, which 

gave off the delicious scent of oranges and spices.

"This is the Christmas Wood," said Shenlong.

He clapped his hands once and instantly figures appeared from 

behind the trees.There were Chinese men and women that were 

so delicate you would you have thought they were made from 

spun sugar.Behind them came other little figures with bells and 

drums and they played traditional Chinese music and the men 

and women dance for Sally.

Shenlong led Marie on, across the River of Firebreathing and 

past other towns along the banks of the river.

Finally they came to the edge of a vast lake."We must sail 

across Heart of Flame Lake in order to reach the great city in

the Land of the Dragons where my palace and court await

me," said Shenlong.

A dragon shaped boat made of scales that flashed the colors 

of the rainbow drew up to the shore next to them.As they 

glided across the smooth surface of the lake, Sally exclaimed 

with delight at each new sight that they saw.Shenlong looked 

upon her with admiration and she flushed with embarrassment 

at her overt enjoyment.

As the reached the other shore, Shenlong helped her alight 

from boat, holding her hand gently.Sally looked around, 

filled with a sense of wonder and awe.

"And who is that lovely lady?" asked Sally.

She pointed out a beautiful lady dressed in robes that crackled 

and sparkled like the most beautiful fire.Every movement she 

made changed the colors that flashed across the shimmering 

robes.Her golden brown hair was piled on top of her head and 

she stood regally as a dragon on guard.Sally could not stop 

staring at her.

"She is the Dragon Fairy.In my absence she guards my 

kingdom and cares for my people," said Shenlong.

The Dragon Fairy approached and bowed low."Welcome 

home, Prince Shenlong."

Shenlong told the fairy of his battle with the King of Oz and 

how Sally had saved his life.

"I ask you," he concluded, "what princess can compare for a

moment with Miss Sally in beauty, courage and honor?The 

answer is surely none."

The Dragon Fairy bowed deeply again to Sally."You honor 

us with your courage and your presence.Come, you must 

join us in the celebration and rejoice in the prince's triumphant 

return."

Together the trio entered the palace.They were greeted with 

the cries and cheers of many people and treated to a 

celebration like no other.Dragons performed daring acts and 

dancers performed ancient dances.They were fed an endless 

variety of food and Shenlong and Sally shared it all.

As Sally ate the last bite she could, Shenlong turned to her 

as the people gathered on the floor for a traditional waltz.

He bowed low and smiled."Dearest Onna, will you join me 

for this dance?"

Sally blushed becomingly and the pair dance across the floor.

"Can this really be happening," whispered Sally with

excitement."Am I really in the Land of the Dragons?"

Shenlong continued to dance gracefully in time with the music 

and said nothing.

"I know it is not a dream," said Sally with confidences."It 

is more like on of Uncle Trowa's marvelous creations."

"Your uncle could never make anything as wonderful as this," 

was Shenlong's only still comment as he swept her away into 

the waltz once more.

"I suppose that is true," thought Sally to herself."Everything 

here is so much more lifelike than one of Uncle's creations.

I feel so warm and happy here.I should like to stay forever."

And the music continued to play and Shenlong danced with 

her continually.The music swirled around them and brought 

a warm rosy feeling that uplifted her and seemed to make her 

float and rise higher and higher and higher….

Chapter 6

The next thing that Sally knew, she was in her own familiar bed.

"Mama will say it is just a dream and Duo will say that I'm 

only making it up," she said with a long sigh.

And so she never told anyone about the magical journey to the 

Land of the Dragons and the happiness she felt with Shenlong.

Though long after she had grown too old to play with dolls, she 

could often be found in dreamy contemplation in front of the 

toy cabinet in the parlor.

Then one day, not too long before her sixteenth birthday, Sally 

sat and gazed into the toy cabinet, smiling at the figure of 

Shenlong standing proudly in his spot.She smiled then and 

said, quite clearly, "I do believe that I love you my dear 

Shenlong, no matter that other people make thing you are ugly 

and made of such cold metal.I love you dearly and I think 

that I always will."

Uncle Trowa, who was standing nearby and working on some 

repairs to the clock, overhead her words."Hn," he said in his 

silent way.

Just as he spoke, the doors to the parlor were opened and a 

handsome young man dressed in traditional Chinese garb 

embroidered with dragons stepped into the room.Uncle Trowa 

beamed and looked happier than Sally had ever seen him.He 

went immediately to the young man's side and bowed deeply.

The young man was introduced as his apprentice, Chang Wufei, 

who had come to join him in his work from the L5 colony.

Young Chang bowed deeply to Sally and presented her with a 

collection of candy toys exactly like those the King of Oz had 

destroyed so many years.To Duo he gave a real silver sword, 

promising him lessons in proper swordplay.

After dinner that evening, Sally blushed as reed as a rose at 

the sight of this charming young man displaying his prowess 

with a sword as he sniped petals from flowers before presenting 

them to Sally.She blushed even redder when he asked her to 

accompany him to the toy cabinet.

As soon as they were alone, he knelt before her and said, "Onna, 

I have waited so long for this day.By saying that you loved me, 

no matter which shell I was in, you have freed me from the curse 

laid by the wicked Lady Une and saved me once more.Say that 

you will come with me to the Land of Dragons and rule by my 

side as Queen."

Sally's parents willing gave their consent, and Uncle Trowa his 

blessing, to the marriage.To this day Sally and her gentle 

Shenlong reign in a realm where all sorts of things happen for 

those who are willing to open their hearts and minds to them.


End file.
